


Colazione per il piccolo Iori

by KatiushaGrice



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherhood, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Mitsuki Izumi non si è mai cimentato nella preparazione delle crepes dolci in padella, specie con quella determinata forma, però di solito le sfide non lo spaventano.[M3 - Tema libero, 300 parole]





	Colazione per il piccolo Iori

Mitsuki Izumi non si è mai cimentato nella preparazione delle crepes dolci in padella, specie con quella determinata forma, però di solito le sfide non lo spaventano. Ancora rivede il suo adorabile fratellino di appena dieci anni che si ferma ad ammirare i dolci esposti nella vetrina di una pasticceria in centro, perciò, con la consapevolezza che deve farli per lui, il maggiore si rimbocca le maniche e adempie ostinato al suo proposito culinario. I primi tentativi sono davvero un disastro: c’è sempre qualcosa che non va, ma il sedicenne non demorde, riprova e assaggia più volte finché non ottiene il risultato sperato, anche se la cucina sembra un campo di battaglia e il grembiule arancione non l’ha mai visto così sporco. Ancora pieno di energie, Mitsuki ripulisce tutto fino a far brillare il ripiano e i fornelli, poi mette in lavatrice i vestiti usati e si dice ottimista che la mattina dopo le crepes gli riusciranno sicuramente buone al primo colpo.  
Il giorno seguente, Iori si sente chiamare dal fratellone per la colazione. Prepara da solo l’occorrente da mettere in cartella e si abbottona la camicia bianca, poi lo raggiunge aspettandosi qualcosa di semplice da mangiare, invece rimane stupito di fronte a quello che trova sopra il tavolo basso in soggiorno: un piatto con delle crepes invitanti, servite con il burro sciolto sopra formine carinissime, delle teste di criceto davvero ben fatte.  
«Nii-san, hai preparato tu?» domanda a bruciapelo dopo essersi seduto con le gambe piegate sotto di sé, stringendo fra le manine coltello e forchetta, emozionato.  
«Sì, serviti pure», replica Mitsuki, portandosi una mano dietro la nuca, mentre con l’altra abbraccia il vassoio. È ansioso di vedere se il piatto gli piace e contento di aver ottenuto la sua ammirazione genuina. Non accade frequentemente, ma va bene così.

 

 

[Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T 9, missione di salvataggio Shannen, TEMA LIBERO , 300 parole]


End file.
